1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a protective circuit board and to a battery pack using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a protective circuit board and a bare cell configured to have a reduced distance therebetween, and to a battery pack using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery may be recharged and discharged to provide repeated use thereof, so the secondary battery may be economical as compared to a disposable battery. The secondary battery may be used in portable electronic products, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a camcorder, a digital computer, and so forth, in high-powered products, e.g., a hybrid automobile, an electric tool, and so forth, etc. Examples of a secondary battery may include a nickel cadmium battery, a nickel metal hydride battery, a nickel zinc battery, a lithium ion secondary battery, a lithium polymer secondary battery, and the like.
A conventional secondary battery, e.g., a lithium secondary battery, may include an electrode assembly with an electrolyte in a cell case and a sealing cap for the cell case. The conventional cell case, i.e., a bare cell, may be electrically connected to a protective circuit board, which may prevent overcharge or overdischarge of the secondary battery.
The conventional protective circuit board may include electronic components to form an electric path between the bare cell and an external source when charging/discharging. The conventional protective circuit board may be spaced apart a predetermined distance from the bare cell to minimize electric interference between the electronic components of the protective circuit board and the bare cell of the secondary battery. The required predetermined distance between the conventional protective circuit board and the bare cell, however, may be relatively large, thereby decreasing capacity of the secondary battery.